Perdida de devoción
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera Hayato es el novio de Tsunayoshi Sawada, mientras Gokudera le es fiel, Tsuna tiene un oscuro secreto y un buen motivo de porqué lo trata así, Takeshi Yamamoto solo decea ser el amante de Gokudera pero, ¿como se lograra todo esto?-final de el fic-
1. Como un sueño

**Este fic está basado en "la traición del decimo", más o menos es lo mismo, pero no, espero les guste**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Nota: son puros pensamientos, en el capítulo 2 empiezan los diálogos, es como la introducción, poreso es pequeña XD.**

**

* * *

**

PERDIDA DE DEVOCIÓN

Desde que llegue aquí lo único en lo que me he fijado es en él, ¿existen más personas aparte de él y yo?, no lo creo, porque si existen ¿Por qué no las noto?, supongo que porque no existe nadie más importante para mí que esa persona "especial", esa persona que aunque, cuando hacemos el amor me lastima, sé que no lo hace con intenciones, esa persona a la que amo con todo mi maldito ser y que daría todo por él y solo por él.

Se que él no es la persona más justa conmigo, porque nunca esta cuando lo necesito y cuando me lastiman nunca me defiende, pero yo no debo causarle esos mínimos problemas son cosas que yo puedo arreglar solo, y aunque él tampoco me comprenda y quiera mantener esto en secreto por su reputación, yo comprendo porque lo amo, y solo por eso, aunque sé que él me tiene más bien como un objeto sexual al que puede acudir cuando le aplazca, a mi no me importa, me siento a gusto así. Bueno, si existe gente aparte de nosotros, gente que aparece de repente cuando no estoy con él, cuando me siento solo.

En mi cumpleaños el no me regalo nada y mucho menos esperaba que lo hiciera, el no tiene el compromiso, además odio que me recuerden esa fecha seguro por eso no me regalo nada ni me felicito, no digo que él sea la persona perfecta pero si es muy especial para mí, toda mi vida gira y se mueve alrededor de él.

Soy suyo aunque él no sea mío, aunque eso si, yo nunca lo he visto con nadie más, eso es porque me ama ¿no?, si mucho con esa estúpida castaña "linda", porque de linda solo el nombre, ella a veces se le acerca y él hasta finge no conocerme, cuando ella está ahí, eso si me encabrona mucho. Pero no puedo desconfiar de él, sé que me ama tanto como yo a él. Y aunque me crea un patán, un tonto para el amor, un hombre nada romántico, ni excitante, una persona que no tiene derecho a sufrir, aun así lo amo, porque mi amor y mi devoción es lo único que puedo darle, a esa persona "especial" a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato el chico que vino de Italia, tan lindo tan despampanante, tan fuera de mi alcance, cuando pasa me ignora como si no existiera nadie aparte de él, es que su pelo es tan llamativo, junto con sus joyas esmeralda y esa piel que brilla con el sol, es tan solo Gokudera Hayato una tentación andante, no puedo creer que Tsuna lo haya ganado, el peli plateado nunca me dio oportunidad de que yo le dijera lo que siento, el solo pasaba cerca de mi sin hacerme caso.

Como desearía que posara esas hermosas joyas en mi, en vez de desperdiciar su hermoso cuerpo en quien lo engaña y lo daña, el no merece tenerlo, vivo soñando que no esté con él, ¿por que llora a veces solo?, ¿por que teme dejarlo?, ¿por qué sigue atado a ese hombre que solo le brinda tristeza y dolor?, mientras yo le sigo aquí esperando en el mismo lugar en donde lo vi por primera vez, quisiera que lo olvidara pues no es digno de ser su dueño, yo solo quiero que olvide su nombre, Tsuna a él lo engaña y eso no es de un hombre, quisiera verlo venir a mi pidiendo consuelo, pero sé que en mis sueños, solo eso existe y es verdad, solo en mis sueños.

Lo he visto más de un millón de beses besando a la bella Kyoko y dejando se llevar de forma tan pasional, de una forma que ni con Gokudera lo hace, he visto venir al hermoso peli plateado con las piernas temblando, y con mordidas feroces en su cuello, Tsuna le hace el amor de una manera muy salvaje cuando debería tratarlo con delicadeza, tocar cada poro de su piel con suavidad, hasta parece hacerle el amor solo por burla, para burlarse de el gran amor que Gokudera le tiene, odio que la persona que deseo con el alma sea lastimada de esa forma, pero no puedo hacer nada, pues Tsuna lo tiene hipnotizado, y yo solo soy una persona "X" en la vida de Gokudera.

Pero sé que algún día Gokudera se dará cuenta del engaño de Tsuna y por fin tendré mi oportunidad. Las mentiras no duran para siempre. ¿Porque Tsuna no valora a Gokudera?, si Gokudera es mucho más hermoso que las mujeres, y Tsuna lo tiene como su plato de segunda mesa, pero yo Takeshi Yamamoto lograre robárselo, porque Gokudera necesita atención y lo sé.

* * *

No quisiera tener que tratar así a Gokudera, porque es una persona muy especial, pero es que no puedo evitar enamorarme de Kyoko, y por más que trato mal a Gokudera parece que lo toma de manera positiva, lo que quiero es que el termine conmigo y yo no terminar con él, por qué se que caería en depresión y no quiero que muera de eso, ni tampoco por mi culpa, pero es que, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que se aleje de mí?, no es mi intención lastimarlo, ya le he dado indirectas, cuando le hago el amor soy más brusco pero hasta parece gustarle, estoy desesperado, yo amo a Kyoko, pero no quiero terminar con Gokudera, prefiero que el termine conmigo, pero por más que he buscado formas no hayo como quitármelo de encima.

Si tan solo Gokudera notara a los demás tendría yo la posibilidad de que se enamorara de otra persona, pero no, se que Gokudera solo me nota a mí y a él, creo que a veces a Kyoko, pero eso es solo por celos, esto está llegando a su límite, no quiero ser yo el que termine con él, tal vez si dejo de hacerlo con él y me vuelvo más distante, él se empiece a alejar, o se empiece a dar cuenta de que yo ya no quiero nada con él, tal vez como amigos, pero conociendo a Gokudera, se que ni mi amigo va a querer ser, ¿así que esa es mi única opción?, se que Gokudera es una persona bella y hermosa, no es hostigante ni sofocante, es atento y lindo pero, yo ya no lo amo.

* * *

**Aquí termina este primer capítulo según mis cálculos serán 3 o 4 capítulos, es que ere una idea que ya vagaba por mi mente.**

**¿Review?**

**Bueno es todo por mi parte gracias por comentar y leer ^^**

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. El secreto oscuro

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo ¬¬**

**Como sea espero les guste**

**Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Akira Amano**

_ABC-son pensamientos de Gokudera XD_

**

* * *

**

PERDIDA DE DEVOCIÓN

Todo era como siempre lo recordaba, llegar, saludar, sentarse, estudiar, comer, despedirse y dormir. Pero algo cambio hoy, cuando él fue por Tsuna para llevarlo a la escuela, este no estaba en su casa y en el camino no se lo había topado, y por fin cuando llego, Tsuna estaba con Kyoko, se había venido con ella, bien debía admitir que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Kyoko llamara la atención de Tsuna pero, nada malo pasaba, Tsuna solo la apreciaba como una gran amiga ¿cierto?

-buenos días Tsuna -dijo feliz y enérgico él ojos esmeralda, lucia reluciente, esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba estaba presente, y Tsuna no pudo hacer más que ignorarlo. Paso a un lado de Hayato sin tomarlo en cuenta, ni siquiera lo saludo, como si no existirá, Gokudera solo lo vio pasar muy feliz a lado de Kyoko, lo cual ya comenzaba a irritarle.

En clases Tsuna ni siquiera volteó a verlo, ni una solo mirada, toda la atención de él castaño estaba sobre Kyoko, sobre esa chica linda y amable que siempre lograba hacer que Tsuna ignorara por completo a Hayato, al cual le llamaron la atención por romper un lápiz y por no estar atento.

A la hora de la comida, Hayato se dispuso a buscar desesperadamente a Tsuna pero ni rastro de esté, algo le decía que de seguro estaba con Kyoko, y no tardo mucho en comprobar su teoría, Tsuna estaba en la azotea comiendo con Kyoko, ese lugar que Gokudera consideraba sagrado para él y Tsuna una chica lo había profanado, pero todo debía tener una explicación, ¿una apuesta?, ¿un deber?, ¿una amenaza?, cualquier cosa. Porque Gokudera confiaba mucho en Tsuna como para desconfiar de él.

-¿entonces donde comeré yo? -se pregunto así mismo angustiado, ¿en qué otro lugar podría comer?, y la respuesta le llego de golpe literalmente. Una pelota de base ball le había, golpeado su cabeza y el idiota responsable corría hacia él para disculparse.

-lo lamento mucho Gokudera -dijo el moreno haciendo una pequeña reverencia y agrego de inmediato:- gracias -el peli plata le lanzo una mirada tajante y después una de incógnita.

-¿Por qué cosa me agradeces?, además ¿cómo sabes mí nombre? -le pregunto, en su vida lo había visto, entonces ¿cómo era posible que ese chico lo conociera?

-primero te agradezco por detener la pelota, y el cómo se tu nombre, bueno estas en mi salón, soy Yamamoto Takeshi -decía alegre y con una sonrisa que Gokudera de cierta manera empezaba detestar.

-mira idiota yo no soy un objeto de burlas ¿me escuchas?, y otra no me importa saber tu nombre, para que si esta va a ser la primera y última vez que yo te dirija la palabra -sentencio en tono anti-social y dio marcha a el aula.

-¿un momento Gokudera? -le advirtió el chico. Gokudera volteo a verlo de manera indiferente y espero un momento para que Takeshi prosiguiera.

-¿qué se te ofrece? -dijo Gokudera tratando de guardar la calma.

-bueno, como se ve que hoy no andas muy de buenas yo te invito a comer en un lugar privado y donde nadie puede notar que socializas conmigo -le invito de una manera muy comercial, el peliplata lo pensó un poco y afirmo levemente con la cabeza.

-ok, pero te advierto que si sales con una estupidez, nunca jamás te volveré a hablar, ¿ok idiota? -el chico moreno rio divertido, pensando que la amenaza no era cosa seria, y llegaron a tras de unos salones, en donde definitivamente nadie podía verlos.

-bien cumplí mi palabra ¿qué no?, ahora ¿me permites comer contigo? -Gokudera le miro de forma arisca, y como si fuera un gato comenzó a alejarse gruñendo levemente.

-definitivamente no -aclaro muy enojado el de pelo platino -tu dijiste…

-sé lo que dije -interrumpió el japonés- dije que te invitaba a comer en un lugar en donde nadie nos vería socializar, y tu aceptaste -se le acerco un poco y lo jalo de la mano acercándolo más- no tienes por qué tenerme miedo -dijo el japonés algo risueño.

-bien, pero si le dices a alguien…

-lo sé, lo sé, no me vuelves a hablar en tu vida, eso llame quedo claro Gokudera -el chico saco su almuerzo y aunque quiso ofrecérselo al medio italiano este se negó por completo, diciendo "no me gusta la comida japonesa".

* * *

A la hora de salida, el alvino habia olvidado el incidente de la hora del almuerzo que le hiso pasar Tsuna, pues el idiota ese de Takeshi se la había pasado diciendo idioteces del base ball, y en cierta forma el oji verde no pudo evitar entretenerse con las idioteces de el beisbolista. Pero ahora debía buscar a Tsuna y pedirle una explicación.

Como explicarlo, como decirlo, o expresarlo en simples palabras humanas, sentimientos inexplicables que te hacen actuar sin pensar ¿dolor o coraje?, ¿tristeza o decepción?, ¿ambas cosas?, no lo sabía, Gokudera estaba perdido en un mundo, de ¿venganza?, ese chica castaña a la que siempre detesto estaba justo ahí, pegada a Tsuna, abrazados, y besándose, ¿una traición?, un nuevo sentimiento lo recorrió, ¿impotencia y coraje? O una combinación de ambos, Gokudera juraría que se soltaba a llorar, pero algo dentro de sí mismo, evito que lo hiciera.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido, sabía que su cuerpo no le obedecía, porque él seguía corriendo hacia ellos, y dando un golpe fuerte a aquella chica, supo también un poco que el hermano de esta vino a su rescate y comenzó a golpearlo, una pelea entre dos peli blancos, Kyoko aun con una mirada de susto por el golpe recibido por Gokudera y también por la manera tan fatal en la que se pelaban ambos hombres, para desgracia de Gokudera, Ryohei era más fuerte y sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero ¿qué más podía perder?, se sentía morir, no le importaban los golpes tan fuertes que le diera Ryohei, nada le dolía ahora más que el corazón. Ryohei paro de golpearlo para por fin preocuparse por su pequeña, hermosa, linda, quería hermana.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste Gokudera? -le reclamo de inmediato Tsuna, sin importarle el aspecto en que el boxeador había dejado al pobre bombardista.

-yo…no… -el chico no sabía que decir se sentía mal le dolía todo, la sangre ya había salido desde hace tiempo.

-¿crees que esto fue correcto? -el peli plateado negó al borde del llanto, y agachando la mirada para que no se viera su expresión.-esto termino aquí Gokudera -le sentencio de manera muy fría, ¿no iban a ser pareja?, ¿Tsuna estaba terminando con su relación?

-Tsuna… -un golpe de parte de Tsuna no dejo terminar la frase al alvino, este solo se dejo caer al suelo, el corazón le era oprimido con gran fuerza ¿acaso le importaba tanto aquella chica a Tsuna?, ¿tanto que era capaz de matar para salvarla o vengarla?

-tú y yo debimos haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabías, dentro de ti lo sabías, lamento que esto tuviera que ser así, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo lamento mucho Gokudera pero yo ya no te amo, además tu no debiste golpearla ella es mucho más débil que tu y lo sabes -cada palabra que pronunciaba era como veneno letal deslizándose por la garganta de Gokudera.

Él castaño dio la vuelta, ayudando a la mal herida Kyoko, Gokudera solo lo vio marchar y ahora que se suponía que aria sin esa persona "especial", ¿sin nadie con quien estar?, ¿sin nada más que hacer en este mundo?

Cuando por fin despertó de su trance, camino como pudo a su departamento, llego aventó todo y sin fuerza alguna cayó sobre el sillón, sus ojos habían perdido el color, ahora solo eran verdes y no esmeraldas, no tenían ese tono azul de siempre. Y pensó por fin ¿Qué es lo que aria sin Tsuna?

"_Me enseño que no debo fumar sin desayuno, me instruyo a dividir, que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno, si se aprende a compartir. Me ilustro que los celos son traviesos, que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad, me demostró como ser pareja en libertad. Me rebelo que el amor no es una reja Y que es mentira la verdad. Me dijo que no es bueno el que te ayuda, sino el que no te molesta, me explico que abrazándome a su cintura, todo parece una fiesta. Me mostro muchas cosas de la cama, que es mejor cuando se ama, y que es también para dormir, me oriento entre otras cosas a vivir, me señalo que una duda puede más que la razón. Pero fallo mi gurú, se le olvidó enseñarme que hago si no está, me ayudo a todo excepto a olvidarle, desde filosofía hasta como tocarme, a saber que el afrodisiaco más cumplidor, No son los mariscos sino el amor. Pero no me enseño a olvidarle, a convertir una caricia en una obra de arte, a saber que los abogados saben poco de amor, y que el amor se cohíbe en los juzgados. Donde se apaga el amor que quedó, no encuentro el interruptor, Si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló, de donde saco el valor."_

* * *

Algo le decía que nada bueno había pasado hoy con su querido Gokudera, por que vio a Kyoko sangrar, a Ryohei como rinoceronte con nervios, Tsuna muy enojado, y por ningún lado su preciado peliplata. Sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque se arriesgaba a ser rechazado y humillado no podía dejar sufrir a su Gokudera de esa forma ¿Qué clase de persona seria si lo dejara sufrir? Cuando por fin llego a la casa del peli plateado, la puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada estaba entre abierta.

-¿Go…Gokudera? -dijo esperando que la voz de él alvino respondiera, pero no, no se escucho ningún ruido, volteo a ver las cosas de Gokudera, eso indicaba que si estaba en casa. Pero ¿en dónde? Puedo por fin oír unos sollozos en la sala. Y efectivamente eran del alvino, su voz quebrada y sollozando…

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina que me iba a quedar muy largo tuve que cortar xD

mañana les traigo la segunda parte

**Comenten plis**

**Ciao Ciao**


	3. ¿admiradores secretos?

**Aquí está este cap. Lo escribí en la escuela de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, las compus son monitoreadas, así que espero les guste, aunque tenga faltas de ortografía.**

**KHR le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**

* * *

**

PERDIDA DE DEVOCIÓN

Takeshi había entrado y lo había visto sollozando, ese sonido retumbaba como un infinito eco sin fin. Le dolía verlo así ¿por Tsuna?, ¿Qué le habían hecho?, ¿Por qué estaba golpeado?, las imágenes de Ryohei enojado, Kyoko golpeada, y Tsuna enojado, pasaron muy rápido y no pudo contenerse más, acelero el paso hacia donde se encontraba Hayato, sin dudar lo abraso, él solo no se un poco hacia atrás pero Takeshi lo aferro a su percho.

-¡calma! -le rogo para que se tranquilizara, Gokudera no lo conocía, pero Takeshi si a Gokudera. Por eso le abraso de manera tan familiar.

-¿q...qu...que haces? -dijo forcejeando para que lo soltara.

-Sé que estas lastimado, no debes moverte tanto -dijo soltándolo levemente, Gokudera no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción de Yamamoto, sencillamente había algo en ese hombre como una luz cálida que lo hacía sentirse mejor, como olvidar los problemas, pero aunque le hiciera sentir eso aun no podía caer en la realidad de que Tsuna lo había dejado, una parte de él aun creía que Tsuna volvería.

-supongo que debo curarme -dijo mientras se volteaba a ver, no se había percatado de que en verdad los golpes fueron severos.

-odio verte así… -Takeshi se tapo de inmediato la boca, porque se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, Gokudera poso la mirada en Yamamoto con un aura un tanto sorprendida pero enojada.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? -pregunto molesto y entre dientes el alvino.

-na...nada no me hagas caso -dijo Yamamoto para escudarse, pero algo le decía que lo dicho estaba dicho, y que Gokudera comenzaba a desconfiar de él, tal vez sospechaba cuáles eran sus verdaderas y únicas intenciones.

-dime Yamamoto, ¿qué haces tú cuando pierdes la razón, el sentido común y toda la cordura que te quedaba? -pregunto mientras buscaba el botiquín, el moreno razono la pregunta un momento y se dispuso a contestar.

-pues creo que, no sé qué es lo que aria exactamente, tal vez me volvería loco, por un momento no sabría que hacer y pensaría quizás en quitarme la vida, pero no lo haría, primera por que valoro mucho mi vida como para hacerlo, y segunda porque si sé que hay una persona que me aprecia trataría de darle una oportunidad, tal vez no a mi pero a esa persona que me desea vivo si -dijo muy relajado y viendo a Gokudera comenzando a curar sus heridas.

-¿y cuando no tienes nadie por quien vivir? -pregunto el Gokudera, Yamamoto lo detuvo un momento y comenzó a ayudar a curarse, Gokudera se sorprendió, pero dentro de sí sabía que esas heridas no se las podría curar solo así que se dejo ser ayudado.

-¿cuando no se tiene a alguien?, que yo sepa tú debes tener alguien o algo por lo cual vivir, o ¿me equivoco? -pregunto mientras untaba alcohol en las heridas de Gokudera.

-pues…no…nadie se me cruza por la mente, quien sería capaz de amar a un demente como yo -dijo mientras aguantaba el alcohol, la mirada de Yamamoto le miraba fijamente y este sin darse cuenta se sonrojo.

-a veces la gente no se da cuenta cuando lo quieren a uno -le dijo Yamamoto sumergido en la bella mirada de Gokudera- veras, debes tener un admirador secreto sabes…

-y de que me sirve que sea secreto -interrumpió Gokudera.

-solo decía tal vez nunca lo notaste, porque te perdías en Tsuna y no notabas a nadie a tu alrededor, tu hiciste de esa persona un admirados que se oculta en las sombras que teme salir por temor a que tu lo rechaces, además que te hace pensar que no tienes admiradores eres muy lindo y llamativo, eres exótico y extravagante -decía Yamamoto muy concentrado en el trabajo de curar a Gokudera sin darse cuenta que este último se enrojecía a cada palabra que mencionaba.

-¿tu lo crees así? -dijo Gokudera tratando de quitarse el sonrojo que el moreno le había provocado.

-¡pues claro! -dijo en tono alegre- ¿por qué debería decir algo que no es verdad?, además es seguro que Gokudera no tenga ganas de amar, ene estos momentos pues acaban de terminar con él, pero… -suavizo la voz- le diré un secreto a Gokudera, uno que no debe contarle a nadie -le advertía Yamamoto.

-ok, no se lo diré a nadie -dijo acercándose para que Yamamoto pudiera susurrarle el secreto al oído.

-es mucho más fácil enamorase cuando se acaba de terminar una relación porque e corazón aun esta con mucho sentimiento, si trata de hacerlo después el corazón estará duro por la decepción y no querrá enamorarse nunca más -le dijo susurran solo al odio rosando sus labios con la oreja de Gokudera.

Gokudera sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, no quería admitir dentro de sí que lo que Yamamoto le afirmaba era cierto, pero dentro de sí sabía que era verdad, que si pasaba el tiempo cerraría su corazón de por vida y no le abriría las puertas a el amor nunca más, aunque quisiera.

-¿y puedes tu decirme si conoces a algún admirador secreto? -pregunto algo intrigado Gokudera, Yamamoto sonrió abiertamente.

-claro, lo está usted viendo -dijo Yamamoto en un aire muy amable y con una calidez que ni el mismo sol brindaba.

-¡t…tu! -grito prácticamente Gokudera, por la gran sorpresa- ¿pero cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿desde cuándo? -izo la última pregunta en forma de enojo, Yamamoto se acerco le levanto el rostro para poder verle mejor, y acaricio con su dedo índice suavemente los labios de Gokudera.

-desde que entras te a la escuela, mas o menos un año y medio -dijo Yamamoto viendo aun fijamente a Gokudera y acariciando sus labios. Gokudera no pudo más que sentirse avergonzado, tubo a una persona ras de él desde su llegada a la escuela y el no estaba enterado.

-¿por qué no dijiste nada? -dijo Gokudera muy confundido.

-ha, ha, ha, ha -rio divertido Yamamoto.- valla que Gokudera es un tanto ingenuo más de lo que yo creí -Gokudera le miro molesto, y insistió.

-¿por qué no dijiste nada? -dijo insistente el pelo platino, Yamamoto le miro con cara de "¿es enserio?", Yamamoto pensaba que era una broma, pero al ver el rostro de Gokudera supo que iba en serio.

-pues veras nunca dije nada eso lo admito, porque desde que llegaste tus ojos se postraron en Tsuna impidiéndote notarme, pero yo siempre estuve ahí, cuando almorzabas en la azotea con Tsuna yo estaba en ocasiones, y aunque intentaba llamar tu atención nunca me hacías caso -dijo lo último en pucheros, de solo recordar de la forma en la que Gokudera lo ignoraba.

-ja, ja, ja -ahora el divertido era Gokudera- ¿enserio estabas ahí?, de verdad nunca lo note -dijo sonriendo. Yamamoto sonrió de igual manera.

-que bien te ice sonreí r-dijo arruinando el ambiente que se había creado, Gokudera le miro molesto, ahora el que hacia los pucheros era el medio italiano.

-¡ya está! -dijo Yamamoto mientras acomodaba el vendaje de Gokudera- ya estas curado -dijo Yamamoto muy feliz.

A Gokudera le sorprendió la manera en la que este tipo le había distraído para no sentir el dolor del alcohol en las heridas. Al final y al cabo tal vez este hombre podía ayudarlo a curar no solo las heridas externas, tal vez debía darle una oportunidad pero primero debía probarlo ¿hasta qué punto podría aguantar Yamamoto a Gokudera?

* * *

**Aquí termina me dejaran ¿review?**

**Como sea espero les haya gustado**

**Ciao**


	4. Solo a tu lado

**Hola! Perdón por tardar estaba en época de exámenes, ahora sobre la idea de Hibari me parece estupenda pero para otro fic ^^ ya lo tenía en mente se llama "triangulo amoroso" y trata sobre que Gokudera se había enamorado de ambos y no sabía cual elegir, y obvio que Take-kun y Hiba-san también se habían enamorado de Haya-kun así que es todo un lio ^^ veré cuando la publico, Bye y gracias por comentar y dar ideas**

**PERDIDA DE DEVOCIÓN**

_Oportunidades, ¿podre darme una oportunidad?, no a nadie más, a mí, quisiera poder darme una oportunidad ,es que lo amaba, no es tan fácil olvidarlo, cuando menos lo pensaba cuando menos lo soñé ya estaba el ahí sentado, cuando necesitaba a alguien a quien amar, me robo una esperanza, me robo miles de amaneceres, puso su ego y bajo mi fe, y el olvido destruir su vida y comenzó a destruir la mía, lo tome entre mis brazos y me olvide de mí, yo veía pasar la vida sentado y el a mi lado siendo infiel._

-¿oye Gokudera que te parece este? -pregunto el moreno señalando ropa de invierno, el italiano afirmo con la cabeza y le brindo una tibia sonrisa, para después seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_A él le sobraba egoísmo y yo solo pensaba en él, él decía que me amaba, ahora pienso que era solo un decir. Fue Tsuna el que volcó mi paraíso, me izo perder el piso y se olvido después de mí, ¿en verdad fue él? Quien dejo volar sus sueños y comenzó a jugar con los míos, se burlo de mi corazón._

-creo que te va mejor el color blanco ¿qué dices Gokudera? -dijo pensativo la pareja de este, mientras observaba gabardinas de color blanco.

-sabes que me gusta el negro o el rojo -le aclaro a su pareja, el cual le miro decepcionado.

-me gustaría verte vestir de blanco -dijo agachando la mirada para después verle con una mirada de cachorro triste.

-ok cómpramelo -le dijo, no podía resistir esa mirada de él, lo admitía, era muy tierno.

_No le pido a dios que vuelva, pero sí que no hubieras llegado, sus hermosos labios, ahora están llenos de pasado, y no olvidare las lágrimas que sobre mí el derramo. Solo fui un segundo plato un amigo para él, tal vez este confundido, pero sé que lo hice feliz, no me duele que se vaya, pero me duele el comenzarlo a amar, lo que más duele de ese orgullo es lo fácil que me va a olvidar._

-¡póntelo ya! ¿Si Gokudera? -dijo con la típica energía que lo caracteriza y una bella sonrisa, el alvino negó un poco.

-está bien, solo porque está haciendo frio -le contesto, Yamamoto le llego por atrás colocándole el abrigo enzima, y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-te quiero Gokudera -le susurro al oído. El alvino bajo la mirada, y se volvió a perder en su mundo

_**-Flash back-**_

-Gokudera te amo -decía con ajetreo, mientras envestía al alvino.

-¡yo!...también ¡te amo! -decía entre gemidos y sollozos, le dolía pero el simple hecho que fuera la persona que amaba hacia que el dolor fuera menos grave.

-nunca me vallas a olvidar -le dijo al oído con voz grave, el castaño le miro un poco antes de seguir- no me olvidaras ¿verdad? -le dijo al ver que no había respuesta.

-¿como podría? -contesto con una sonrisa abierta, con sonrojo en las mejillas y un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

-eso espero, ¿me lo prometes? -le dijo aun con desconfianza.

-te lo prometo, por el amor que le tengo -sello la promesa.

_**-fin del flash back-**_

Esperaba a alguien como él y llego a tiempo. Quiero pensar que todo fue un sueño del que ya quiero despertar.

-Gokudera ¿me quieres? -pregunto intrigado el beisbolista.

-claro que sí y mucho -dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Yamamoto sabía que Gokudera no era de esas personas que mostraban afecto en medio de la calle, entonces fue que supo que algo andaba mal con su querido peli plata.

-vamos a la casa ¿sí? -le dijo el moreno, mientras lo separaba un poco para verlo a la cara, le vio un semblante triste, sabia porque era, por Tsuna.

Habían llegado al departamento, dejo que Gokudera se quedara en la sala mientras él le preparaba té. Se acerco al serio alvino, coloco el té en la mesita de aun lado del sillón, y se sentó aun lado de él.

-¿Qué pasa Gokudera? -pregunto soltando el nudo de su garganta, temía por la respuesta de su Goku-chan odiaba verlo así, teniendo a un lado alguien que lo ama más que el mismo.

-es difícil olvidarlo, solo eso, duramos 2 años ¿crees que 730 días se olvidan en una semana?, no es que no te quiera solo es que su recuero sigue aquí, aunque yo no quiero, si fuera mas fácil olvidar, ya lo hubiera olvidado -decía mientras se recargaba en el hombro de el otro, el moreno le miro.

-sabes Gokudera se cómo te sientes, era difícil para mi verte todos los días a un lado de Tsuna, se que ahora sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas con otra, tenía yo que ignorar el hecho de que te le entregabas a él, y saber que no te era fiel, pero quería que fuera por tu cuenta que lo descubrieras así al menos , se que lo querrías olvidar, y como no es fácil olvidar , por que trate mucho de olvidar que te amaba, pero no puede, se que solo hay una forma de que olvides, una que no quise intentar por miedo a dejarte de amar -Yamamoto siempre era ese tipo de personas que se guardaban los sentimientos.

Lo único bueno de que Yamamoto guardara lo que siente era que cuando lo tenía que sacar nunca lo reprochaba, como suelen hacerlo las personas normales, que guardan sus sentimientos y hasta lloran cuando los dicen, a Gokudera le tranquilizaba ver que Yamamoto dejo atrás todo eso y que sabe que es tiempo pasado.

-¿qué cosa puedo hacer? -pregunto con incógnita, el moreno lo tomo de la cintura lo acerco mas y le beso, los labios de Yamamoto, siempre eran así tan calidez, ya que Gokudera se podía decir que era de sangre fría y en ocasiones estaba muy helado, y el acercarse a Yamamoto lo hacía sentir una calidez muy fuerte.

-enamorarte de otra persona para que dejes de pensar en la otra -decía mientras se separaba de los ya húmedos labios de Gokudera.

-pero eso también toma tiempo ¿no? -pregunto sonrojado, pero aun así viéndole fijamente.

-no, no si me amas tanto como yo a ti, Tsuna ya quedo en el olvido, y tu y yo renovaremos nuestro presente cada minuto -las palabras de Yamamoto siempre lo hacían sentir bien amaba a ese hombre lo sabía, su corazón se lo decía, dolía olvidar pero cuando alguien te ayuda, no es así.

Ahora el mundo se reinventa aunque sea doloroso, al final todo lo malo que te sucede la vida te lo recompensa, y ahora se lo recompensaba a Gokudera y Yamamoto.

_¿Saben que es lo más hermoso de todo esto?, que él y yo siempre coincidimos en nuestras vidas, nuestros ante pasados, en tiempo futuro y en mundos paralelos a este, siempre él y yo estaremos juntos, por más cosas que tengamos que pasar. Ahora esa persona a la que dije amaría eternamente y le seria devoto hizo que le perdiera devoción, y ahora se la sedo a Yamamoto, algo me dice que nuestras relación no va a terminar nunca._

**Bien aquí termina ya este fic, si ya se siento que falto algo, no sé qué pero mi musa quería irse . solo la agarre para terminarlo XD**

**Como sea ¿review?**

**Ciao Ciao le vendré con nuevas historias ^^**


End file.
